Sailor Moon Infinity
by Chibi-Lina
Summary: Chibi-Usa has now grown up, more things stir up on earth so she's sent down to the US to save Earth, and find new sailor Senshi. Is she up to the challenge? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! please review me!!!!
1. Sailor Moon Infinity Chapter: 1

Sailor Moon Infinity By: Little Christie  
  
**disclaminer: Note to some things in the story, some things relate to the manga, or just entierley made up, thank you**  
  
It's been ten years since Sailor Galaxia invaded the earth for the collecting of star seeds. Everything was the way it was before she came to earth, Usagi and Mamoru have got married and now live a happy life together... and now our story begins...  
  
Chapeter one: The Return of Sailor Moon... or is it?  
  
Crystal Tokyo is finally at peace. Chibi-Usa is now 16 years old. She has grown to be mature and very independent over the past few years. she now is a protector of Crystal Tokyo appart from being the Princess. The four Sailor Soliders (Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter) train her just in case anything happens. One day during her traning with Sailor Mars...  
  
"Alright Chibi-Moon, I want you to cut right through that big rock over there without using a scepter."  
  
Almost instantly Chibi-Moon stands back, holds onto her tiara and goes,  
  
"Moon tiara... ACTION!!!"  
  
The tiara went through the rock, and it falls right off. Chibi-Moon grabs back her tiara and places it back on her.  
  
"Okay that's enough for today, tomorrow your going to be learning strategy with Ami right?"  
  
"Yeap....."  
  
Chibi-Usa's face turned shocked  
  
"What's wrong Usa?"  
  
"Um... Rei... why is the sky turning red... and it's only 2 in the afternoon?"  
  
".... Earth.... somethings wrong..."  
  
Rei and Chibi-Usa ran back to the castle as fast as they could running up to Neo-Queen Selenity.  
  
"Momma!! Momma!! The sky! It's red what's going on?"  
  
Selenity looked almost confused. She took a peek outside and she almost fainted. she was running around the whole castle in disbelief.  
  
"No not again, why now... were not ready for this yet...we only have one choce to do."  
  
"What's going on Momma?"  
  
"Little Princess... Earth is under attack..."  
  
"Then I'll just go down there and help young you and save Ea..."  
  
"No it's not like that. Me and the others have grown up and seperated, we can't fight anymore. Your going to have a new mission, I'm gonna get you ready and your going to stay with Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"But what's gonna happen to me?"  
  
"Your going to have to defeat the new enemy, and while your on your journey, your going to need alies."  
  
"what do you mean Momma?"  
  
"While on your Journey, your going to find new Sailor Soiders. now take these with you and I'll take you over to the portal, Haruka and Michiru will be waiting for you."  
  
"but what about saying goodbye?"  
  
"We don't have time for that, we must hurry."  
  
So Queen Selenity rushed Usagi over to th portal, in her backpack she put everything she needed for her trip back to Earth. They said their final goodbyes and Usagi got the portal key out.  
  
"I love you Momma."  
  
"I love you too Usagi."  
  
Usagi gave her mom a determined look took out the crystal portal key raised it in the air, and chanted:  
  
"Moon crystal key, Take me to earth!!"  
  
A bright light shone over Usagi, and she disappeared.  
  
"Good luck Usagi..."  
  
~*~*~*~ on earth ~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi just arrived to earth in a park. she landed right in the middle of a bad scene with a green hideous monster trying to attack someone. Usagi though 'oh God, the moment I set my foot on earth I have to be the hero, meh oh well better get over it...' She rummaged through her bag and found what she was looking for, then she just looked straight ahead and yelled  
  
"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"  
  
she transformed then she ran up to the scene and started, just like her mother.. -.-;;  
  
"How dare you attack innocent peoples lives like that. Well I for one won't stand for it!! I am the Sailor suited Pretty Solider Sailor Moon!! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!!!" (Insert pose here)  
  
Well since most monsters don't talk in just stood there drooling for a while since the only thing it can really do is attack others for it's own benefit, so it looked dumbfounded, then is attacked Sailor Moon who jumped onto a tree screaming. she grabbed her bag looking for a random weapon since she can't use twinkle yell.She felt the tree moving cause the monster kept scratching at it to get her to come down from the tree. Then she found her mom's old moon wand with the ginzuishou on it the she thought how can she have two of them when one of them is on her locket. then she remembered that fateful visit her younger mom had to the one in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
**flashback** "Selenity... as much as I know were one and the same, except I'm a bit younger... I wanted you to take my locketwitch holds my powers. You never know that Chibi-Usa might need it someday..."  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Then she thought that they might have split the locket from the ginzuishou and place it with the wand. Then she thought how much she hated being called Chibi-Usa since she's not that little anymore. but that really didn't matter. she jumped down from the tree and yelled  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!"  
  
The monsterdisintergrated and it was done for. she turned back to Usagi and Haruka and Michiru were already there watching her with pride.  
  
"Well, Chibi-Usa, you've grown up alot, and your an amazing senshi, just like your mother." said Haruka  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, I have grown up in many ways throughout these past few years. I have also changed my ways. Please you can call me Usagi."  
  
"Alright then Usagi, ready to go see home? Haruka's car is about five minutes from here."  
  
"Ok coming!!!"  
  
While she ran off with Haruka and Michiru the thought 'Well a whole new journey... and I'm the leader, so much for being a perfect little princess...'  
  
~*~*~*~ somewhere else~*~*~*~  
  
"Impossible, How did he just disappear"  
  
"I don't know, but someone got him good, and I doubt it's the police, there guns are too weak for someone like that."  
  
"Well next time find out who's doing this. I'm not tolerant of things going wrong!!"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!  
  
In the next chapter: Usagi is caught up in meeting some new friends, but another enemy appears, to try and catch Sailor Moon. This and more in chapter two: Lizzie comes crashing through. 


	2. Sailor Moon Infinity Chapter: 2

Sailor Moon infinity by: Wild Blue cherry  
  
Chapter 2: Lizzie comes crashing through  
  
Summary: Usagi is caught up in meeting some new friends, but another enemy appears, to try to get a few people hostage to find out who's destroying all the last enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~On the car ride home~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Where am I exactly?"  
  
"Well..." Started Haruka "Me and Michiru moved away about 5 years ago from Japan, your in Canada. You do know english right?"  
  
"Well yea... fluently..."  
  
"Good, well here's your new home!" said Michiru.  
  
"But it were home, why does it look like were still in Japan?"  
  
"That's because we live in China Town. We want to feel as close to home as possible." Haruka said.  
  
"But that means everything is in chineese."  
  
"Not entierly, there's some stores that have your favourite comics like Nayakoshi and cds in Japanese" Smiled Michiru  
  
They then turned into an appartment building and headed upstairs. They lived on the fifth floor. Haruka showed Usagi to the guest room and said  
  
"Well since this is your room from now on, you can decorate it in any way you like to. Just remember to keep it clean okay"  
  
"Thank you Haruka"  
  
Haruka left the room and Usagi plopped down on what is now her bed, she looked around the room, white bare walls, an old nightstand with a lamp on top, and empety broken closet, a curtainless window to look out to Chinatown, and a squeaky bed, then she remembered something and grabbed her bag to look for something, she took out a little ball, pressed a button on it and turned into Luna-P. She then threw it in the air and said  
  
"Kitty Magic!! Turn this into my dream bedroom!!"  
  
Luna-p popped and there was smoke, the walls turned into bubblegum pink, the nightstand was now a studytable with a computer on it and a yellow lamp, a walk in closet with all her casual clothes inside, the windows with now ruby red curtains and a brand new futon bed with pink pillows and covers. 'What can I say. I know what I like.' she thought. She then shrunk luna-p and put her away. Michiru just walked in with some cookies and she looked around the room. She wasn't at all surprised.  
  
"Well I see you made yourself at home already."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without my Luna-P ball"  
  
"Here I got you some cookies and milk, You probably want to take a break, when your done you can come out because we have a surprise for you."  
  
"Thank you. I won't take long."  
  
Michiru then left. Usagi then plopped down on her bed and started thinking about her life back in Crystal Tokyo, how every different day every other senshi would teach her something, Ami would teach her strategy, Rei would teach her attacks, Minako would teach her defence, and Makoto would train her to become stronger and how to cook 'because you never know when you need to make something for yourself' Usagi chukled to herself at that thought. Her Mother and Father, they were so different from themselves in the past, they were so much more mature and elegant, they always wanted the best for her, looking back to when she was eight years old and she had to be sent to the past. Then all the beautifull parties her mother would throw, all the senshi would be in their princess gowns, and the fireworks during the parties, and how beautifull everything looked during those times, even on her 16th birthday, her mom made the best party, with all her favourite foods, all her friends, and even Hotaru was there.  
  
She then picked up her bag and went over to her desk and poured out it's contents, it had the wand, her locket, Luna-p, and eight different coloured fountain pens, they each were a pen with a heart on top with a planetary sign in it, Usagi knew right away what these were so she put them all back in her bag, and decided to go out to the living room where Haruka and Michiru were talking to someone. She walked over and Michiru said  
  
"Usagi your awake! Your just in time too! Look who's here"  
  
In front of Usagi sat a very farmilliar person with a red bow in her hair. she turned around and said  
  
"Usagi!! wow you've grown so much!! How are you?!"  
  
"Mina-chan!! since when doyou live in Canada?!"  
  
Minako still had her long blonde hair with the bow in it, she was wearing an short orange dress and a matching orange choker with it.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi, I'm a pop artist! I'm known worldwide! I have a concert coming up next week. Maybe you can bring a few friends along to the concert?"  
  
"Minako! The poor girl just got here!" said Haruka  
  
"Oh that's okay! She's very friendly! I'm sure she'll have friends in no time!" replied Minako with glee.  
  
"Wow that's so cool! You got to be what you wanted to be.... Do you have any CD's yet?" Usagi asked curriously.  
  
"Of course I have two! Haruka and Michiru already have copies of it if you want to listen to it" Minako then gave off a huge smile "So Usagi, on what where abouts are you doing back on earth? There's only a two year from when we last saw you. it was ten years ago when we first met you!"  
  
"Well it looks like Earth has a new enemy, and instead of going to Japan, it came to Canada for some reason (note from author: reason is cuz she was too lazy to put it in Japan :p) aside from that I have to be on a mission to find new sailor scouts... that should be interesting... I have eight new fountain pens.  
  
"I'm going to love the day I get to see your senshi Usagi." Said Michiru.  
  
After that they just got into mindless chatter and when Minako left, Haruka gave Usagi Minako's cds to listen to. She went back into her room and popped one of them in, she sat down to turn on her computer and started listening to the songs. Afterwards she went to sleep hoping for some looking around the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Somwhere else~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What have you brought me"  
  
"Our new monster, it's perfect, We'll set it off tomorrow in Chinatown to find that person who destroyed out other one. but, why are you asking for all these monsters?"  
  
"for the last time, there not monsters, there called youmas. there here to steal energy, in witch we need to become stronger and take over the world like the was my mother wanted to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~the next day~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi woke up at 9 am in the morning, she looked outside and everything was already open in Chinatown, she quickly got up and got dressed. She then went and had some breakfast with Haruka and Michiru discussing her plans for the day, then she got her backpack and then went off.  
  
"That girl has become so mature" said Michiru  
  
"Yea she has, and she has become an amazing senshi too."  
  
~*~*~*~Usagi in Chinatown~*~*~*~  
  
She loved what she saw, it was almost like being back home. she went off to Dragon city mall and looked around and found an awesome anime store and got a few things to keep her busy when she's at home. then for lunch she had a healthy helping of strawberry poky and then went to look around for some new clothes (as if she didn't have enough already) There was this one store that just opened in Dragon City with amazing Grand opening sales, "Looks like the prices must be good if it's THAT busy" she thought. She went in and found a really cute pink tanktop with a heart with wings on it, shewas about to grab it until some girl took it first.  
  
"HEY! I saw that first!"  
  
"Sorry snooze you lose." Said the girl "That's not fair, I was going to buy that shirt now give it to me."  
  
"No it's mine!"  
  
"No it's mine!" They started arguing until the store clerk threw them out for being agressive. Usagi was ready to explode at the girl. "Now look what you've done!" yelled Usagi "What? for taking a shirt first?"  
  
"No for getting us kicked out!" "Look I'm not gonna get into a huge fight over a stupid shirt, I can make one of those myself, I'll tell you what, how bout we make peace and be friends?" Usagi put some thought into it, she just got into a shameless argument over a stupid shirt, now she wants to be friends with her, well she didn't have much to lose. "Sure why not. I'm new here, My name is Usagi" "Hi You can call me Lizzie" Lizzie was the same height as Usagi, she had long purple hair witch was tied up into pigtails and she had blue eyes. They both started chatting off and left Dragon City. they were both walking the streets of Chinatown. They were chatting away until they heard a scream. a woman was caught by a youma who looked like a normal person, but their body was pale blue and it's arms turned into vines and kept taking peoples energy. usagi right away thought 'I have to transform, but I can't do it right in front of Lizzie.' "Lizzie I'll be right back, you stay here to see what happens" "But Usagi what if... that girl is wierd."  
  
Usagi ran and hid behing a building. She grabbed out her locket and yelled  
  
"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, jumped on top of a building, the youma was already taking someone's energy and Lizzie looked liek she was going to do something. until Sailor Moon quickly got her tiara and shot at the youma  
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION" The tiara cut through the vines and the person fell to the ground coughing and passed out. she jumped down from the building and started saying "How could you take innocent peoples energy while all they wanted to do was shop. I am the sailor suited pretty solider Sailor Moon!! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" the youma then was ready to attack Sailor Moon by shooting more vines at it but it missed her because someone kicked the vines out of the way. Sailro Moon looked over and saw Lizzie trapped while her energy was being taken. She tried to resist it as much as she could and then a sign appeared on her forehead, the sign of Jupiter. Sailor Moon quickly uses her tiara again to release Lizzie, and then picks her up and takes her behind the building. "Lizzie are you okay?" "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "It's me Usagi, you have to listen to me, take this pen raise it in the air, and chant Jupiter Crisis, Make up." "Um.... ooookay..." Lizzie hesitantley put it the pen and chanted "JUPITER CRISIS, MAKE UP!!" Lizzie transformed into Sailor Jupiter and her uniform looked like SAilor Moons, except the skirt colours were sugar pink and green. "Oh my god I don't belive this, I look soooo cool!!!" "There's no time for that! We gotta go destroy that youma!!" they both ran and the youma was looking for more prey, "Okay try this attack Supreme thunder." "Okie dokey." Sailor Jupiter took a deep breath and Looked Like the original Sailor Jupiter when she did this, her tiara got a wire coming out and she then chanted "SUPREME THUNDER!!" It hit the youma and it was weakend down enough so Sailor Moon can finish it. She grabbed her wand and finished the job. "COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!" then the youma disintergrated. Sailor Jupiter look astonished and started to chek out her new uniform. in the shadows someone was watching them. 'Dammit, I should have known, It's another Sailor Senshi, and it looks like there's two of them now. Better report this back.' the person thought, Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter transformed back into their normal selves. "Oh my god!! That was so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone about thi..." "Wait! You can't tell this to anyone!!" said Usagi "W..Why not?" "we can't have publicity around us, If the person behind this knows who we are were an easy target and can kill us anytime he pleases."  
  
"Oh... so how often do we get to do this?" "Whenever there's a youma" "Oh... cool...so um... where do you live? Is it alright if I come over or sumthin?" "Yea sure! Haruka and Michiru would love to meet you, and maybe next week you can come with me to Mina Aino's concert." "You have tickets to her concert?!! That show has been sold out for weeks!!" "Well... I have known her since I was a young kid, and there backstage passes too" "Oh my god that is awesome!" So they headed back to Usagi's place, the next week they went to Minako's concert and her concert started with her first single ever... authors note: It's a bit of revised lyrics of watash-tachi ni Naritakute so it makes more sense)  
  
Ever since I first met you  
  
I've felt something warm in my heart  
  
why does love causes so much sorrow  
  
I looked away so quietly Your insignificant gestures  
  
And your simple words  
  
Every time  
  
I think of them I feel like I'm going to burst into tears Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
I'm just alone now  
  
Lonely lonely heart  
  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
  
Dreaming it by myself  
  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
But I know that someday it will come  
  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
  
Wanting to be together with you... Right beside you, I'm standing right there  
  
I'm always waiting for you  
  
But you never flirt back  
  
I've been hurt so many times When I fell in love with you  
  
Why did it cause me so much pain  
  
All alone, by myself  
  
It's like I've fallen ill And now it's baby baby love  
  
Please, I beg of you  
  
Baby baby love  
  
When I feel I am going to lose to my broken heart  
  
I have to look at myself in the mirror  
  
And now it's baby baby love  
  
Seems like every day I'm crying through the night  
  
I long for the past, before I knew you Wanting to be together with you... every night I cry myself to sleep  
  
every night all I think is  
  
just  
  
Not being alone  
  
Wanting to be together with you... Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
I'm just all alone now  
  
Lonely lonely heart  
  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
  
Dreaming it by myself  
  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
But I know that someday it will come  
  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!! Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of it's owned properties such as their songs or characters, the only thing that's mine is the story and my characters. in the next chapter: K no more summaries, I'm leaving the rest of the story a surprise so :p. plus a few things to think about. I also have my fic on my site http://angelfire.com/4anime/SailorMoonInfinity. After this chapter I'm gonna be putting the fics there first, then put in on ff.net. c ya later 


End file.
